


To all the boys I’ve loved before

by Ranunculusfox



Series: To All The Boys I’ve Loved Before [1]
Category: To All the Boys I've Loved Before (Movies), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:07:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29176158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ranunculusfox/pseuds/Ranunculusfox
Summary: When her secret love letters are somehow sent to each of her five crushes, Ochako Uraraka’s quiet UA life gets turned upside down. Now she finds herself in a fake relationship with a contract, but she keeps breaking her own rules.
Relationships: Ashido Mina/Kirishima Eijirou, Bakugou Katsuki/Uraraka Ochako, Todoroki Shouto/Yaoyorozu Momo
Series: To All The Boys I’ve Loved Before [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2141901
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	1. September

** September  **

_ The forbidden kiss. We knew that it was wrong, that he was betrothed to my sister... but if this wasn’t what he wanted, why did he come to the field of desire? It was fated, that we should meet like this _

Ochako Uraraka might have had the tendency to be completely immersed in whatever romance book she was currently reading. So much so that when when younger sister Mina called her name repeatedly, she did not respond to the increasing volume of the girl’s voice until she was hit in the face with a downy pillow.

“Hey!” Ochako shrieked as she was startled from her fantasy, accidentally activating her quirk and sending her a foot or so into the air. 

Her bright pink from head to toe, younger (by 9 months) sister, stood with her hands on her hips in the doorway. “Are we hangin out or what?!” She demanded.

The older sister groaned and attempted to reason with her, “I just want to finish this last chapter!” 

Before Mina could stomp away pouting, their eldest sister Momo rushed into the room. Momo was the tallest sister, with long, dark hair pulled up into a thick pony tail. A clatter came from the kitchen behind her. 

Concern washed over all three girls faces. 

“Should we go and help dad?” Ochako questioned her sister who had been in the kitchen with their widower father. 

Momo was only a year older than her, but with her good grades, responsible demeanor, and work ethic, she had graduated high school a year early. Tonight was her going away party before she left Japan to go to a hero agency in Scotland.

“He wants to do it himself, but it’s time to set the table,” Momo sighed and used her quirk to materialize a stack of plates.

Mina pouted as she whispered loudly, “I hate when dad tries to make mom’s recipes, it always tastes like butt,”

Momo rolled her eyes and scolded her youngest sister, “Regardless of what it tastes like Mina, I want you to take a bite of whatever dad sets in front of you, smile and say it ‘tastes just like moms!’ Got it?” 

Ochako giggled to herself as she heard her younger sister groan and stomp down the stairs to the kitchen with Momo. She closed her romance novel and tucked it under her pillow and made way to follow her sisters. They found their American dad in the kitchen, a dish rag over his shoulder and struggling to cut a burnt roast into bite size pieces. 

A quick knock rapped upon the front door before it quickly opened and a scared face appeared. 

“Sorry I’m late,” Todoroki murmured as he kicked his shoes off next to the front door hurriedly. 

Todoroki had a wide red burn scar over his left eye. Platinum blond hair covered the right side of his head, and deep ruby covered his left. His hair color was indicative of which side of his body produce what quirk. Right using ice, left using fire. 

Ochako eyed him with a small smirk as she leaned on the staircase banister, but her smirk faded as her beautiful older sister approached

him. 

“You’re just in time, dad is cutting up the food now,” Momo replied with a quick peck. 

A tinge of jealousy washed over Ochako as their lips touched. 

Todoroki passed by Ochako and gave her a small fist bump. “Uraraka-san, the roast smells very nice,” He called as he walked into the kitchen.

At the table, the girl’s father struggled to cut the burnt meat off of the bone as Mina critiqued his cooking skills under her breath. Momo quickly cracked under the annoyance of seeing her father struggle and insisted on taking it to the kitchen to materialize a better knife with her quirk.

“I can’t believe we aren’t going to see her until Thanksgiving!” Mina pouted and slunk her head into her pink palms. 

“Christmas actually, sweetheart, ” their dad, Dan sighed. “Scotland is too far to travel back and forth between the close holidays.” 

Ochako’s eyebrows furrowed as she looked at her dad in slight horror. “Christmas?! Are you kidding?” 

“Well, on the bright side, with Momo not taking the car everyday you can practice your driving, Ochako!” He smiled warmly at his daughter, which led Ochako to making an even more horrified face and Mina to complain about having to ride to school with her and her horrible driving skills.

Momo returned to the table with the meal neatly cut to hear her family bickering at the table. 

“What did I miss?” She asked surprised that the conversation had gone downhill so quickly in the moment she was gone. 

“Just talking about how bad of a driver Ochako is,” Mina smirked at her sister behind Momo so Ochako couldn’t physically counter her insults. 

“We were also talking about the airplane ride...” Todoroki interrupted, “Speaking of which, I have something for you,” He swiftly stood from the table as he reached into his back pocket and pulled out a folded piece of paper to give to Momo.

“Since you won’t be coming home for your family tradition of Thanksgiving, I thought I would bring a little home to you,” Her boyfriend explained the meaning to the paper he had handed his girlfriend. 

Momo’s smile dropped as she absorbed the information in her hands. “It’s a plane ticket. I’ll come to Scotland to spend thanksgiving with you,” 

Ochako’s dad was pleased to hear the information that someone would be spending the holidays with his eldest daughter and she wouldn’t be all alone across the world from her family. But Ochako didn’t miss the way her sisters smile had faded into an awkward grimace. 

“You already paid... for the ticket?” She stuttered at Todoroki.

“Well... yes, I’ve been looking at flights ever since you chose an agency in Scotland for your hero work...”

An awkward exchange of glances between family members crossed the table as Todoroki sat confused as to why his girlfriend wasn’t pleased with his initiative to visit her overseas. 

“Mm...” Mina sarcastically broke the silence at the table, bringing a bite of the burnt meat to her mouth, “just like moms.”

...

Shouto Todoroki and Momo Uraraka had been dating for the past two years, but before Momo had even cared about his existence, he was Ochako’s boyfriend. Boy who was a friend, that is.

Ochako and Todoroki would spend their free time at school together, often sitting on the outdoor bleachers on sunny days and playing “would you rather” games. Todoroki was always honest with her, even when it was the grossest answer. But after Momo starting joining them on the bleachers, his answer always coincided with whatever Momo said. 

They didn’t stop being friends once Todoroki and Momo officially became a couple, it was just different. They would often feel bad for excluding Ochako, so instead they invited her everywhere with them- even dates. Which was awkward, to say the least. They tried to act as normal as possible, but Ochako constantly felt like the third wheel. 

Ochako entered her room, she could see her sister and Todoroki arguing in the garden between their houses. 

The younger sister certainly didn’t want to steal her sisters boyfriend, she believed that Momo and Todoroki made the perfect couple. But she couldn’t help but wonder what things would have been like if she had told Todoroki her feelings before her sister had.

She had written a letter to him, expressing her emotions, but before she had sent it to him, Momo and Todoroki had become an item. So she locked the letter away, along with four others she had written to other crushes and never sent either. She kept them inside a baby pink satin box dawned with a bow, that she kept hidden in the depths of her closet. 

But on occasions when she felt utter confusion about what love meant, she would take the letters out and read them. And as she heard her sister- who Ochako truly believed loved Todoroki, stood outside her window arguing with the boy over something he did that everyone else thought was romantic, she believed this was one of those times. 

So she reread her letters.

Retrieving the pink box that had been a gift from her late mother from the closet, Ochako reviewed each letter. Trying to remember exactly how she felt at each moment, how strong and intense each crush was. How they filled her stomach with butterflies and made her feel like she was floating through the air, even without her quirk. How they consumed her every thought and left her hopeful that maybe one day she could experience love.

Her letters were her most secret possessions. There were five in all. Addressed to Koda from camp. Bakugo during seventh grade. Mirio after homecoming. Deku from her time at Model UN. And most recently, Todoroki. 

As she finished reading, Ochako folded each paper neatly, and tucking them back into their envelopes. 

“What are you doing?”

Ochako jumped slightly as Momo sulkedinto her room and materialized a cardboard box labeled “donations,” and she hurriedly put her secret letters back inside the satin box and closed it tight, and tossing nearby clothes over the top of it. 

Momo dropped the box and flopped down onto her sisters bed. 

“Your rooms a mess,” She stated blandly, curling into Ochako’s pillows, “Clean it, put the donations in the box. You’ve got to be a good influence for Mina.”

Crawling into the bed behind her, Ochako asked her sister, “Are you okay, Momo?”

“Yes.” She snapped, but quickly retorted more softly, “no... I don’t know. I just broke up with Todoroki.”

“You did WHAT?! Why?!” Ochako gasped.

Sighing deeply, Momo softly replied, “Before mom died,” she moved to reach for a framed photo of their whole family from the nightstand. Ochako had been 11 when their mom passed away, Momo was 12, and Mina was 10. They stood dressed in front of their grandparents garden in traditional kimonos with their mother, and their American father dressed in a suit, “She told me I should never become a hero with a boyfriend,” Momo pondered her own words as she contemplated what their mothers intentions behind the advice could be. 

Ochako’s brows tightened in confusion, “But, you  love him, Momo,”

She watched as Momo brush a tear away in the reflection of the photo.

“I know...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My hero academia and it’s characters belong to Kohei Horikoshi  
> To all the boys I’ve loved before and it’s plot line belongs to Jenny Han and Netflix


	2. September II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ochako snorted, voice thick with sarcasm, “Are you sure she hasn’t been possessed by a villain?”

The next morning the Uraraka family drove to the airport, hugs were exchanged between youngest sister and father. A lingering hug between Ochako and Momo signaled to dad that they needed a moment for girl talk, so their dad and Mina wandered to a nearby shop to grab snacks for the plane ride.

“Are you gonna be okay, ‘Chako?” Momo stood tall and confident, despite Ochako having heard Momo crying herself to sleep the night before.

“Did you have to pick the furthest hero agency you could possibly thing of?” Ochako growled at her older sister. Momo’s kind smile dropped and Ochako instantly felt remorse for her heated comment. “I mean, who am I supposed to eat lunch with now?”

Momo chuckled, “I think you should look at this as an opportunity to branch out, spread your wings, make new friends!”

“Nope, not for me,” Ochako shook her head and backed away from her sisters horrible ideas.

“It’s your junior year! You never know what could happen!” Momo insisted that high school at UA was such an exciting time for everyone.

Ochako scoffed “That’s what I’m afraid of,”

Momo’s eyes rolled, “If you need me, I’m just a Skype call away.”

“Until you start hanging out at pubs,” Ochako retorted, “and eating haggis with your new Scottish friends and forget about us.”

Grabbing her sisters shoulders Momo seriously spoke to her sister, “I can promise you, Ochako, that I will never, ever, EVER... eat haggis.”

The sisters giggled and embraced each other in a hug once more and their peppy pink sister ran up behind them and tackle-hugging them both, and dad embraced all his girls in a bear hug.

Momo pulled away from her family as the intercom announced her flights departure.

“Think she will turn around?” Mina asked, leaning into Ochako.

“No,” she whispered. “That’s not ‘Momo’ like.”

They watched her back disappear down the jetway.

Mina piped up after their sister was out of sight, “Can we have a dog now?!”

...

“Ochako just smile!” Her dad begged as she and Mina stood in front of their home holding signs that said “11th grade” and “10th grade” respectively. Mina posed cutesy with one leg up and a peace sign, and Ochako attempted to not roll her eyes and smiled forcefully. Their dad snapped a picture with his phone before Mina ran back into the house to grab something she forgot before the first day of school.

“Please drive safe,” her dad said as he kissed her forehead and handed her the keys to their red family station wagon. Mina came running back out of the house with a wide grin and a bicycle helmet on her head.

“Let’s go!” She giggled as Ochako rolled her eyes at her younger sister for mocking her driving skills.

“Very funny.”

“And very necessary.”

...

To her own surprise Ochako managed to drive Mina and herself to UA High school without a hitch. Walking the halls she saw Todoroki at his locker and she waved as she passed by, turning in a circle to maintain eye contract with him, until her back slammed into someone.

“Ow! Excuse you!”

“Oh, oh my god, Camie. I’m sorry,” Ochako sincerely apologized, “I wasn’t paying attention,”

“Oh. It’s you.” Camie scoffed and flipped her sandy blonde hair out of her face.

Ochako and Camie Utsusimi used to be best friends, but after middle school they no longer associated with one another.

“Cute boots,” the blonde sneered at the combat boots Ochako was wearing. “Thank you for your service,” she sarcastically saluted Ochako.

“They’re vintage...” Ochako explained, crossing her feet together as if she could hide the boots from Camies critique. “I got them on Etsy,”

Foot wear being the only piece of their uniform that wasn’t regulated, students were able to get away with wearing any shoe that they could spar in. Friday’s were casual wear day as long as outfits followed the same regulation as their hero uniforms.

“And they’re AMAZING babe!” Mina popped out from behind Camie, wedging herself between Camie’s aggressive stand off and Ochako’s timid posture. “Ochako those boots were made for walkin’! Not everyone can rock a pair like that. But for you- cousin,” Mina sneered down at Camie’s expensive but basic and clunky UGG boots she wore even when it was still summer, “let’s just say it was probably a good thing you’re playing it safe with those.... uuughhhs.”

Camie was also a distant cousin of the Uraraka sisters. Mina took pleasure in reminding Camie that she was some form of a second-cousin-twice-removed-on-their-mother’s-side, since being related to them was embarrassing in Camie’s opinion.

“Screw you, Mina! You know my feet are always cold,” Camie jeered back at her cousin, but before she could continue her insults, a blond mop of spiky hair hair came up and grabbed her from behind.

“C’mon, Camie,” Bakugo gruffed, as he eyed Ochako for half a second.

Katsuki Bakugo, the second non-recipient of Ochako’s love letters. Camie’s Bakugo. In seventh grade, right before the downfall of Ochako and Camie’s friendship, there was a party. Ochako’s first co-Ed function. Games were played, the bottle was brought out, a risky game of spin the bottle was initiated.

Everyone knew that Camie and Bakugo were an item, and that they had promised to be each other’s first kiss. But when the bottle landed on Bakugo, he sat across from Ochako with a smirk on his very cute face. Camie glared daggers out of the corner of Ochako’s eyes, and although she tried to spin again Bakugo refused- “You can’t change the rules,” before he leaned across and met her more than half way over the bottle.

His ruby red eyes had locked onto hers, as if asking permission, before Ochako closed the distance between them with a wet, 7 second kiss- per the rules.

Camie’s jaw was on the floor when Ochako pulled away, and there ended their friendship, and Ochako’s crush on Bakugo began.

“Oh Katsuki, I was just complimenting Ochako here on her government-issued boots,” Camie continued to mock. “Come on baby, I see Inasa and Seiji, we need to go say ‘hi,’” Camie rolled her eyes at her cousins before sauntering off.

“She uh,” Bakugo cleared his throat mid-sentence, “She didn’t have any coffee this morning. Some stupid diet or some shit. Makes her extra bitchy,” the blond rubbed the back of his neck as his ears turned red at having to make excuses for his girlfriends behavior.

Ochako snorted, “Are you sure she hasn’t been possessed by a villain?”

Bakugo smirked, looking down to Ochako’s controversial combat boots and up her bare legs until her skirt covered her thighs. “Right...” with that, he turned and followed after his girlfriend.

“Do you really think my boots are cute, Mina?”

“Of course I do, silly.”


	3. September III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You know- people usually check behind them before they punch it in reverse,” Bakugo smirked at her, “to avoid running people over. It’s a thing we do,”

Lunch rush came and Ochako really did find herself at a loss of where to sit. With her older sister’s graduation from high school, and her younger sister usually having detention of some sort during lunch, she stood alone in the middle of cafeteria with a lunch tray.

She eyed Bakugo with his arm around Camie’s neck and whispering into her ear as they sat atop a lunch table surrounded by most of the lacrosse team.

Ochako rolled her eyes at the affection and stormed out of the cafe and into the library, but soon found herself unwelcome there by her loud snacks. She wandered out to the track where she found Todoroki on the bleachers, reading a text book and looking defeated.

“Is this seat taken?” She smiled softly down at her friend.

His shaggy red and white hair covering most of his eyes, he glanced up at her and motioned for her to sit with him.

Sitting in an awkward silence for a moment before Todoroki softly asked “Did she tell you? That she was going to do it? I just figure, you guys talk about everything, right? So...” he sighed harshly.

Ochako shook her head with disappointment, “She didn’t tell me about this..”

Todoroki’s head hung in shame for a moment, before looking back up to her brown eyes, “But we are okay, right?”

Ochako nodded her head and hummed in agreement.

“We can still talk and... you know... ‘kick it,’” Todoroki attempted to do gun fingers at her.

“Ugh, stop it,” she laughed brightly, amused with her normally solemn and serious friends goofy behavior, “Yeah ‘Roki, we’re cool.”

_No matter how I felt about Todoroki, I won’t ever put my relationship with my sister in jeopardy._

...

“It’s so dumb! I have to sit at a computer all day and listen to videos and fill out home work,” Mina complained after she met Ochako at the parking lot of the high school. “I don’t get to walk the hallways, or go to the cafeteria, or even the normal bathrooms! Just stuck in the same building with the same drop outs all day!” Mina whined about her alternative schedule she was forced into to catch up on high school credits after failing her freshman year.

“Well, maybe if you did your homework instead of planning outfits you wouldn’t be in the miss, Mina.” Ochako quipped at her younger sister as they walked towards the car in the near-empty parking lot. “Work hard and you can join normal class setting again.”

“Ugh, Since when do you sound like Momo?” Mina jeered.

Ochako rolled her eyes and she unlocked the car and hopped in. Situating herself in the drivers seat and turning the car on, Mina pulled her bicycle helmet back on her head.

“Really Mina?!” Ochako gasped at her younger sisters consistent teasing.

“Really, really.” Mina stuck her tongue out at the driver.

Throwing the car into reverse and hitting the gas before turning around to check her blind spot, Ochako suddenly heard a voice screaming “Oi! Watch where the hell you’re going!” Her foot hit the break as blond spikes bobbed in her review mirror.

Mina started laughing and pointing to her helmet as the owner of said blond spikes stomped over to the driver side window and rapped on the tinted glass with a upset face.

As Ochako rolled the window down, Bakugo’s angry face dropped as well.

“Hi...” she said shyly, and he grunted in return as he leaned his arm on the car door and looked down at her.

“You know- people usually check behind them before they punch it in reverse,” Bakugo smirked at her, “to avoid running people over. It’s a thing we do,”

“Yeah, well... I’m just not completely comfortable with using my mirrors yet, so...”

Ochako used the first excuse she could think of and slapped Mina for giggling uncontrollably in the seat next to her.

“Clearly.”

Ochaku gripped the steering wheel tightly, hoping that Bakugo didn’t notice the sweat dripping from her palms.

“Think you can manage to make it out of the parking lot?” He sarcastically jeered at her.

“Yeah. We’re fine.” She hope he didn’t notice how the gravity around her seemed to dissipate, floating her hair and change in her cup holder, “Really. Seriously. So you should just... go. Seriously.”

“Sure, whatever you say, Cheeks.” Ochako’s face burned at the nickname. “Make sure she doesn’t run anyone over, Mina,” he pointed to giggling pink girl in the seat as he patted the window frame to send the girls off as he turned and walked away.

Ochako stared out the front window as she rolled the drivers side window up in shame.

“What was that about?” Mina snickered.

Inhaling deeply to try to compose herself, Ochako gritted her teeth as she replied “What was what?” Wiping the sweat accumulation from her hands on her uniform skirt.

“Katsuki Bakugo, making you sweat?”

Ochako rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest, instead of continuing to drive.

“What are you waiting for, ‘Chako?”

“For all of the cars to leave.”

...

Later that night, Ochako and Mina lounged about the living room sectional, watching rom-coms and eating popcorn.

“What do you think Mo’ is doing tonight?” She questioned her younger sister, who hung upside down off the side of the couch.

“Crack.”

Ochako threw a handful of popcorn at the pink girl, “Why would you say that?!”

Mina giggled and picked the popcorn off her shirt and popped it into her mouth. “It’s how they say ‘fun’ in Scotland. Like ‘You’re a good craic!’ I looked it up.”

Mina pulled herself into an upright position.

“It’s just weird not having her here,” Ochako pouted with her eyes on the television.

Mina hummed in agreement, “it’s weird not having Todoroki here, too. I miss his melancholy boyfriend impressions.”

Continuing to watch the movie in silence, as the main character confessed her love for her childhood friend.

“You know...” Mina said, drawing out the word as she spoke, “Ochako, if you had a boyfriend, maybe you wouldn’t have to drive at all, ‘cause he would take us places.”

More popcorn was thrown in the pink sister’s face, “if that’s what it takes, I think you’re stuck with me,” she whispered sarcastically.

“I dunno,” Mina stole the bowl of popcorn from her sister so she would stop wasting it by throwing it at her, “Bakugo was kinda flirty after you almost hit him with the car,” she teased.

Ochako snorted, “He’s dating Camie,” dismissing the idea entirely. It was impossible that Bakugo- arguably the most attractive guy in school, captain of the lacross team, and her cousins boyfriend would ever so much as glance her way if her car wasn’t involved.

“It’s not just that, Ochako,” Mina groaned as she fell onto the pile of pillows next to her sister. “Don’t you get sick of spending every Friday night at home, watching romance movies with your little sister?”

Ochako popped a kernel into her mouth as the television blared in the background, “No, I like rom-coms, and I like spending time with you,”

Mina looked at her sister upside down from the couch, “‘Chaks, I don’t tell you this to make you feel bad, but I’m a sophomore and I canceled plans with a boy to hang out with you.”

Ochako almost choked on her popcorn, “What boy?!”

Mina turned even pinker as a blush graced her round cheeks, “Kirishima... from the lacross team,” she hummed with a smile, brushing her bubble gum pink bangs back from her dark eyes.

“Why didn’t you tell me?!” Ochako threw a pillow in her sisters face.

Mina shly replied “I don’t know,” she frowned, “I guess I didn’t want to feel like both your sisters were ditching you,”

Ochako’s wide eyes welled with tears and she tackled her sister from across the couch into a hug. The sisters sat, watching the movie hugging one another until Mina broke the silence, “But seriously, I’m gonna hook you up with one of Kirishima’s bros.”

_Whack_

Pillow to the face.

...

Ochako had fallen asleep during their 3rd romance movie in, and Mina gently slipped out from under her sisters head in her lap. She covered her with a blanket, and snuck up the stairs into Ochako’s room.

Climbing the shelves to reach the pink satin box, Mina pulled the letters from inside.


	4. October

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hey, Bakugo!” She called as she stopped a few yards from the goalie, popping one leg out and crossing her arms across her chest.  
> Bakugo looked up at Ochako in surprise, pulling his goalie mask off his head, “What the fuck do you think you’re doing, crossing the field like that?! Are you trying to get maimed?” He scolded her.  
> She dropped her hands to her side and took a deep breath, steeling her nerves and her face.  
> “Let’s do this.”

Aizawa blew the whistle around his neck and zipped himself up in his sleeping bag as the class started jogging around the track. Mina ran with her sister, whining about how much she hated running and accusing Ochako of using her quirk to make running lighter and easier. Neither Mina or Ochako noticed as Bakugo stood at the side of the track in his uniform, bewildered look on his face as his eyes met Ochako.

“Oi!” He barked, sprinting to wedge himself between the sisters, “Can I talk to you?” He glanced at Ochako without meeting her eyes, his face flushed.

Ochako, kept her pace, but turned to look at him while jogging, “Me?” She questioned.

“Yeah,” he trudged back, looking at the ground.

“Hey Bakugo,” Mina teased, “heard Camie dumped you for that college boy, Iidia, that true?” Mina had turned her body to jog backwards and wiggle her eyebrows at Ochako.

“Yeah? And I heard you have a tail to go along with those horns, Pinky!” Bakugo jabbed back at her.

“I dunno,” Mina giggled as she panted from jogging backwards, “Why don’t you ask Kirishima?” She winked at Bakugo.

“Go ask him yourself, so I can talk to Ochako... alone.”

Mina laughed and waved her fingers teasingly at Ochako as she turned to increased her speed and caught up with Kirishima on the track.

Ochako and Bakugo slowed their pace to a halt. Placing his hands on his hips, he nervously paced as sweat heavily dripped down his face for such a short run.

“Look, Cheeks,” he began, “I wanted to say that...” he stuttered, and struggled to look at her face. “I really appreciate it, but it’s not gonna happen.”

Ochako’s forehead creased in confusion, “I’m sorry, what’s not going to happen?”

Bakugo signed in annoyance and finally looked at her. “Look!” He barked in a whisper, as to not be overheard from joggers passing them by, “From what I remember, that kiss was hot, you know, for playing spin the bottle in seventh grade kinda thing-“ Ochako’s eyebrows lifted and her mouth gaped open at the seemly random conversation about their seventh grade interaction that had been burned into her memory, and her heart, as her first kiss. “And I guess it’s nice to hear that I ‘have golden specks in my red eyes...’”

Gasping as she finally noticed that Katsuki Bakugo was holding none other than the pink stationary envelope, with his name and address penned in her hand writing that was supposed to be locked away in a satin box in her closet.

“It’s just that... Cam and I are in this really weird place right now, and I-“ the world around Ochako seemed to close in, as she struggled to breath as her throat seemed to swell shut, “I don’t know what you thought you were going to accomplish with this letter- woah, WOAH!”

Suddenly Ochako’s feet were in the air and her back was on the pavement.

“Cheeks!” She opened her eyes but all she saw was white.

“Uraraka!” A shadow came into her vision, but all she could focus on was the memory of a spinning bottle in her vision.

“What the fuck do I do? CPR?” His voice panicking.

A younger Bakugo leaned across the bottle, his red eyes with golden freckles staring into her soul, before he closed the distance between them and-

“OCHAKO! Wake up!”

Gasp

The same red eyes on a much older face stared down at her.

“What happened?”

“You fuckin’ fainted!”

Bakugo grabbed her wrists and pulled her into a sitting position, and Ochako rubbed the back of her head where it had smacked the cement track.

“You need, like, water, or something?” Bakugo huffed, it was obvious why he struggled in rescue classes with how he responded to emergency situations.

Groaning Ochako reassured him that she was fine, until she spied Todoroki approaching from the sidelines of the track with another letter in his hand.

“Oh my god,” the contents of her stomach threatened to hurl, and Ochako did the only thing she could think of to deter the conversation between her sisters ex-boyfriend and herself.

She tackled Bakugo to the track where he sat, and kissed him.

“Hey!” Aizawa called from his sleeping bag, “Stop that! 2 more laps around the track for you Uraraka!”

Todoroki stopped in his tracks with the most utterly confused and shocked look on his face. Bakugo laid on the track where she had tackled him looking awestruck as Ochako jumped up and ran towards the bathroom.

“Cheeks!” The blond shouted after her.

...

Ochako ran as fast as she could to the bathroom, locking herself in a stall before she dared stop to breathe. Before she could catch her breathe, a small knock and a sweet voice entered, “Ochako? Are you in here?”

She recognized the voice immediately as Mirio tip toed into the girls bathroom.

“...No?” She vaguely hoped to trick him, but a letter address to Mirio was slipped under the stall.

“Hey Mirio,” Ochako remembered how she shyly approached the blond haired boy who sat by himself at the home coming dance. “Hey Ochako!” He made room on the bench for her to sit down.“That ascot looks so good on you!” Ochako complimented, hoping to break the ice.“Oh, thank you... it’s actually a cravat, but... I love your braid crown!” “Thank you...” Ochako reached up to touch the braid haloing her head, “do you, maybe, wanna dance?” Mirio’s face lit up in excitement, “oh my god, I never thought you’d ask!” He grabbed Ochako’s hands and pulled her to the dance floor, spinning her in circles to the beat as they headed to the middle of the dance floor. 

“I didn’t mean to barge in on you,” Mirio started, “but I saw you run in here and I wanted to make sure that you’re okay, and uh.. I thought you might want that letter back. It seemed a little personal.”

Ochako snatched the letter off of the bathroom floor and clenched it tightly, unsure of how it got out of her possession to begin with.

“Mirio, I wrote this letteryears ago,” Ochako stuttered in explanation, voice cracking as she urged tears not to fall.

“After freshman home coming, right?” She could hear a smile in his voice.

The stall door open and Ochako stomped out, one hand running through her hair in distress.

“I had a lot of fun that night too, Ochako!... but I feel like I need to be blunt and tell you... you know that I’m gay, right?” Mirio gently explained

I did not know that.

“Yes... YES! Of course I knew that, I did.” She stuttered

“I’m dating Tamaki now... but, please don’t go around telling everyone. Kind of easing into it. And it’s just...”

“High school” they said in unison.

They both knew how brutal the gossip could be. Ochako had no issue not mentioning anything to any one, and she thanked him for returning the letter, explaining that she didn’t know how they had been delivered.

...

Ochako ran through the front door as fast as her legs could carry her, and up the stairs before her dad could finish greeting her and her sister.

Throwing open her closet door, the shelf where the pink satin box should be sitting, empty.

“HAVE YOU SEEN A PINK SATIN BOX?” She panted as she ran down the stairs into the kitchen where her family stood, “ITS ROUND AND HAS A BOW ON TOP.”

“Wow, no ‘hi dad,’ no ‘what are you doing home so early?’ Maybe a hug-“ her dad mused before Ochako interrupted.

“DAD, mom gave it to me, it’s very important and it’s MISSING!”

“I don’t know sweetie, could it have gotten put in the donation boxes that Momo had you do?”

The donation boxes... I left the box on the floor when Momo barged it and told me to clean my room, I hid it under the pile of donation clothes... and then I picked the clothes up without sorting them, and threw them in the box! Oh no!!

Mina sat at the bar eating her after school snack, eyeing Ochako for a reaction. She relaxed when it seemed as though Ochako had truly believed that the letter box had really been donated.

“Hey, you got some mail,” dad chirped, handing her a letter.

A returned letter addressed to Koda from camp.

At least one letter didn't get out.

She snatched it out of his hand and turned away stomping “I can’t believe this is happening. I hate everyone!!”

Her dad stood, wide eyed and questioned Mina, “What’s her problem?”

“I dunno. Moon day?” Mina replied while taking another bite of cereal.

“Moon day?” Dad scoffed, “Mensuration is science, it has nothing to do with the moon,” the doctor in him speaking.

“Says YOU, Doctor Man! But the Goddess within says that it is a sacred rhythm that represents the deepest celebration of womanhood.” Mina huffed, spooning more cereal into her mouth.

...

_ The letters are out. They’re out. There’s nothing you can do about it. Silver lining: Koda’s letter was address to the bunks at camp, so at least he’ll never find out about how hard I was crushing on him after a game of Chubby Bunny.  _

_ “You really oughta relax,” an imaginary Todoroki told her as he sat in her reading by chair with a book and she paced the room. _

_ “I know you love me,” he smirked through his bangs.  _

_ “Loved. Past tense. You are Momo’s.” Ochako’s thoughts quipped back at the apparition before her _

_ “Dear Todoroki,” he suddenly felt much closer to her ear, “I lie awake at night and imagine running my fingers through your two-toned hair. Feeling your strong arms wrapped ar-“ _

_ "Shut up!" Ochako groaned out loud, trying to shake the imaginary boy out of her mind. _

_ “You’re not real!” Ochako saw the real Todoroki walking up her sidewalk. _

_ “I’m more real to you than he is.” _

The doorbell rang once, and her dad called her name up the stairs.

Rather than face confrontation, she climbed out the window of her two-story bedroom, attempting to jump off of the deck roof using her quirk, but ended up losing her balance and rolling off the roof and landing with a thud.

Oof.

Ochako snuck under the windows so that Todoroki and her dad wouldn’t see her outside the front window, grabbed her bike perched by the front door, and took off down the street to the Corner Cafe.

...

Everything seemed to be a struggle for Ochako today, and the universe seemed completely against her. She parked her bike outside the cafe, and it fell over, knocking over multiple bikes and damaging her tire in the process. When she finally sat down at the counter and ordered a drink, her favorite milkshake was sold out, and she had to settle for plain chocolate. She struggled to get the paper of the straw, and aggressively stabbed it into the milkshake.

Before her lips could wrap around the straw, she felt a body seat itself next to her at the bar.

“Hey Cheeks,”

_ Choke. _

“Anything for your friend?” The familiar blonde bombshell of a waitress asked as she handed Ochako a napkin to clean the milkshake that came out her nose.

“He’s not with me!”

Bakugo smirked “I’ll have what she’s havin’,” he replied to the waitress pointing at Ochako’s milkshake.

Using every ounce of strength to sound like her peppy normal self, “What are you doing here Bakugo?” Ochako feigned obviousness.

Just striking up a conversation with a person, not the boy I’ve had a crush on since 7th grade, or the boy who read my love letter, or the boy I kissed hours before to avoid speaking to my other crush. 

“Hmm? What? Oh, I’m just here for the milkshakes.” Bakugo sarcastically replied, “I stopped by your house. Pinky said you’d probably be here.”

Bakugo turned in the bar stool to face her, “I just want to be crystal fucking clear,” he motioned a zip with his hands, “Cam and I just broke up, so...”

“Are you trying to reject me right now?”

Ochako grimaced as she took another drink of her milkshake.

“Yeah, it didn’t seem like it got through your thick skull the first time.”

“Katsuki Bakugo, I am NOT trying to date you.” Ochako said shaking her head and stirred the ice cream around with her straw.

“Your mouth is saying something, but then your mouth does something completely different,” Bakugo explained as the waitress handed him his milkshake, he thanked her by name after reading her name tag. The waitress gave him an approving look and winked at Ochako.

“Okay, here’s the deal,” Ochako began to explain, “I don’t actually like you. I wrote that letter in seventh grade. I just had to make it LOOK like I liked you by kissing you, so somebody else wouldn’t think I liked them,” she talked with her hands, before slapping them down on the counter as she finished explaining.

Bakugo hummed with a smirk, “Oh, I see,” He leaned in closer to her. “Who?”

“What?!”

“Who?” Bakugo shrugged, “you gotta tell me who the mystery douche is, otherwise I’m gonna go on believing that you have a secret tattoo of my face on your ass cheek.”

Ochako choked on her milkshake again.

“Or should I tell the rest of the school that you wrote me a love letter?”

She slammed her fists down on the countertop, “Okay, FINE” Ochako hissed. “Shuto Todoroki,” she whispered under her breath as her cheeks blushed bright red.

Bakugo gawked at her, “Todoroki? Isn’t he dating your si-“

“Sister,” Ochako interrupted, “Dated, my sister, past tense...” She twiddled with her hands as she spoke, “and he also got a letter that I wrote years ago, so you can see how awkward and complicated that is gonna get if he thinks that I actually like him.” Ochako stared at the wall dreading that future conversation, wide eyed and sipped her milkshake.

“Woa, woa, woa, stop.” It was his turn to choke on the milkshake, “Fuckin’ slow down.” Bakugo tapped the counter with his finger as he tried to gasp the concept, “I’m not the only guy who got a fuckin’ letter?”

Ochako shook her head.

“Wow, you really think your special or some shit, and then you find out that she wrote love letters to two fuckers.” He blinked as he stared down at his milkshake.

“Well,” Ochako giggled, “I wrote five, so don’t go feeling too special.” She smirked at him.

“You wrote FIVE FUCKING LETTERS?” Bakugo yelled, regretting it as a few heads turned towards him. He scooted his stool even closer to her, until his knee brushed up against her thigh as he faced her.

“Yup” popping her mouth at the “p” sound.

“Damn Cheeks, you’re a player.” He eyed her up and down, eyes lingering a little too long over her bare thighs exposed by uniform skirt without her tights on.

_ Is he checking me out? _

“Who else did you write letters to?”

Rolling her chocolate eyes the blushing girl responded, “If I tell you, will you leave me alone?” She sipped the last bit of her milkshake, and the straw echoed empty at the bottom of the glass.

“Maybe,” he put his hand on his hip and leaned closer to her again.

“Mirio Togata,”

“He’s- he’s gay, Cheeks.”

“You don’t know that!”

Bakugo scoffed, “Everyone fucking knows that! Who else?”

“Uh, this kid I went to camp with, and someone that I went to Model UN with in grade five.”

Ochako reached into her uniform skirt pocket and set cash down on the table as payment for her milkshake, “So, are we good here? I’m rejected, you understand the situation?”

Bakugo glared at the money she set down as he realized she was trying to end the conversation before he was ready, “uh... yeah, I guess.” Trying to think quickly he jumped off the stool and put his own money on the counter. “But hey, isn’t that your shitty sparkly pink bike out front?” Ochako nodded, “The one with a flat tire?”

Groaning, she wanted nothing more than to slam her head against a wall to make this migraine of a day go away.

...

“Thanks for driving me home, Bakugo,” Ochako smiled as they pulled up to her house, “and, I’m sorry for jumping you with the kiss this afternoon.” She blushed and wiped her long chestnut bangs out of her face.

“Coulda been worse,” Bakugo's lips curled back into a grin reveal his sharp teeth, as his eyes traveled from her lap up her face, “right?”

_ Why does he keep looking at me like that? _

Ochako dismissed the way his gaze made her stomach burn and reached for the handle of the door.

“How are you gonna deal with Todoroki?” Bakugo seemed to continue to stall the conversation, turning off the key to his Jeep.

“I guess I’m just gonna have to tell the truth...” Ochako murmured, she looked towards the neighbor boy’s house.

“What’s the truth? Do you like him? Do you you not like him? I mean- he’s kind of a douche.”

Ochako dismissed him and opened the door with her purse in hand, “That’s not your problem, Bakugo.”

She jumped down with a bounce from the tall Jeep, and her hair bounced along with her. She gave him one last smile before she slammed the Jeep door shut and retrieved her bike from the back.

“Oi!” Bakugo jogged up behind her, pulling back on the bike so she would halt. “What if... what if you didn’t tell him?” His red eyes darting back and forth over her face, trying to read her mind.

Ochako’s eyebrows lifted in surprise, “Uh, what?”

He stepped closer to her, bike in between the two of them, hands almost touching and he towered over her with a mischievous smirk.

“What if we let people think that we,” he pointed between the two of them with his index finger, “are together?”

Ochako scoffed and popped her hip out and placed a hand on it, while steadying her bike with the other.

“Just, just for a little while.” He retorted quickly, “And not just Todoroki, I mean everyone. Especially the dipshits at school,”

Ochako shook her head, not understanding, “Why would you want that?”

Bakugo smirked cockily, leaning down closer to her, almost as close as they had been on the track that afternoon. “Well, for starters, when Camie heard you kissed me on the track to day, she completely lost her shit,” he chuckled lowly, “and I mean, if she thinks that you and I are a ‘thing,’ she’ll want to get back together.” He shrugged and stood up straight again, placing his hands in his front pockets.

“Plus, it’s kinda hot that you piss her off so much. Camie isn’t intimidated by anyone,” his chin tilted back as his crimson eyes looked down at her, sharp teeth showing through his mischievous grin, “anyone but you.”

That took her by surprise. But she dismissed the idea that Camie could possibly be intimidated by her when she bullied her and Mina so often.

“Oooh, I see,” Ochako hummed, “you want to use me as your little pawn,” she attempted to push the bike forward but Bakugo placed himself ahead of her in her path. Overlapping his hands on hers over the bikes handle bars.

“Technically, Cheeks-“ he teasingly scolded her, “You used me as your pawn first when you tried jumped my bones to avoid Todoroki.” He let his body slip past the bike, running his finger over the handle bars, just grazing her fingers. “You don’t have to decide now, just think about it,”

Shrugging his shoulders, he dug his hands into his pockets again, stepping away backwards as he watched her hips sway as she pushed her bike towards her front porch.

“Don’t hold your breath,” she smirked at him. He watched as she parked her bike and curtly climbed the stairs to her house before turning back to his car with a triumphant smirk.

A garbage lid slammed next door, as he reached the front of his car, and Bakugo turned to see Todoroki eyeing him leaving Ochako’s house.

“Oi, Flame Brain,” he pointed at the boy with dual hair color, and flipped him off with a satisfied chuckle.

Bakugo and Todoroki played sports together, and were always competing for captain of the team, they weren’t exactly big on cooperating with one another, and although they would never admit it, they considered themselves to be rivals.

“Taking Ochako home, Bakugo?” He glared at his classmate.

“Sure as hell looks like it,” he licked his lips and glanced back to Ochako’s house before climbing into his Jeep and slamming the door before Todoroki could ask any more questions, it was better to leave him hanging.

Ochako laid at the foot of her bed, staring up at the ceiling as she attempted to absorb the events of that day. Bakugo read her letter, which was the most... _raunchy_ and less romantic out of all five letters. She had kissed him to avoid talking to Todoroki- who had also read her letter, which was probably the most romantic letter she wrote. She ran from both boys and ended up being confronted by a very sweet and understanding Mirio- who she absolutely had no idea was actually gay, though the ascot comment did make more sense now... and Bakugo now wanted to fake date her to make his ex jealous.

What in the fuck she thought, as she face palmed and dragged her hands down her cheeks.

_Ping_.

A text from Todoroki, that she immediately swiped clear so she wouldn’t have to acknowledge the message.

_ “Will you just call me?” The imaginary Todoroki appeared at her side. _

_ “Okay, STOP!” She yelled at him in her thoughts, trying to push the image of him laying next to her from her mind. _

_ “There’s so much I want to talk about, music I wanna share, tattoos I want to get with you!” _

_ She crinkled her nose in disgust, that didn’t sound like Todoroki at all. Why was she imagining this? _

_ “Stop! This can not happen.” _

_ “We’d be so great together...” _

_ “Oh my god, shut the FUCK up already!” Barked a voice from the other side of her. _

_ Bakugo. _

_ Ochako turned and visualized that he was there, laying next to her. _

_ “It’s a cool trick, right?” He nodded his head at her to look behind her, the vision of Todoroki had disappeared and left just the apparition of her and Bakugo alone. “Wanna see me do it again?” He teased. _

“Oh my god.”

Ochaku realized that maybe to get over Todoroki, she needed Bakugo’s help.

...

The next morning, Ochako walked across the busy lacrosse field, determined to reach the player at the end of the field at the goal. She hardly noticed the way players noted her presence on the field and pulled back from their tackling practice to watch her strut towards the goalie.

“Hey, Bakugo!” She called as she stopped a few yards from the goalie, popping one leg out and crossing her arms across her chest.

Bakugo looked up at Ochako in surprise, pulling his goalie mask off his head, “What the fuck do you think you’re doing, crossing the field like that?! Are you trying to get maimed?” He scolded her.

She dropped her hands to her side and took a deep breath, steeling her nerves and her face.

“Let’s do this.”

Bakugo’s eyebrows raised in surprise, and his eyes scanned the audience of lacrosse players who were half assing their play while trying to nonchalantly watch the scene unfold before them. He turned back to the small, fierce girl in front of him with a wicked grin. Dropping his mask he closed the distance between them, snaked his hand across her hip with one hand, still holding his lacrosse stick in the other, and planted a wet kiss on Ochako’s lips.

Her hand reached his bicep for a quick moment, before he released her from his grip and tapped the end of her nose with his finger.

“Let’s do this, Cheeks.”

Ochako flushed red as the lacrosse team whooped and hollered behind her. She covered the side of her face with her hand, “Yeah, okay... meet me after trig,” and she turned to stomp off the field.

Kirishima jogged over to where Bakugo stood, biting his lip as he watched the way she skittered away from the field, slapping him on the shoulder, “Man, you got the hots for Ochako?! Why didn’t you tell me?!”

“Tsk, shut the fuck up, shitty hair,” Bakugo rolled his shoulder to make his best friends hand fall from his back. “Man! Think of the double dates we can have! Best friends dating sisters!”


	5. October II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What the fuck is that about? I can’t give you a kiss but I can touch your ass?”

As instructed, Bakugo met Ochako after her trigonometry class, and they sat together at a secluded bench where they were sure no one of importance would notice them.

Ochako whipped out a notebook as Bakugo sipped at a bottled water, “So. First things first. We need a contract.”

Choking on the water in surprise, he wiped his mouth clean and questioned her, “The fuck we need a contract for?”

“So we are on the same page about the rules.”

Bakugo scoffed, “We got rules? Damn, you really know how to zap the fun right out of a situation, Cheeks.”

He leaned backwards on the bench with his elbows, legs stretched out in front of him. Ochako sat facing the table so she could write in her notebook, but could easily turn her head to face him.

“It’s important to know where we stand in certain situations, so we don’t push each other outside of our comfort zones.” She told him with seriousness.

“Like what?”

“Well, for example I don’t want you kissing me any more,”

Bakugo’s jaw dropped, “Are you fucking crazy? Whose gonna believe were in a relationship if I’m not allowed to kiss you?!”

Ochako pointed her pencil at the blond next to her, whose tie was loose around his neck, uniform shirt had unbuttoned the top three or so button, and was left untucked.

“Listen Bakugo- you might be the Casanova of this kind of stuff, but I’ve never had a real boyfriend before,” her cheeks turned a slightly darker shade of pink but she maintained her sternness in the issue.

“What does that matter?” He scooted closer so that their hips brushed together, but Ochako turned her leg out so they weren’t flush together any more.

“It matters,” she firmly stated, but leaned closer to his face, “because I don’t want all of my firsts to be fake,” Ochako’s eyelashes seemed to bat themselves at the boy in front of her, and his red eyes locked onto hers. “If I’m going to be... I don’t know, making out with someone, I want it to be for real.”

His face was clean if it’s usual deep scowl, instead he looked at her with pondering intensity, until a smirk crossed his lips and he leaned even closer in, leaving hardly enough space to fit her notebook between their faces, “But you kissed me first.”

Ochako’s eyes fluttered from his lips to his eyes and her heart pounded so loudly in her chest that she could swear he would hear it. She felt his warm breath on her face and for a moment she almost closed the distance between them.

“This,” she stated, while turning back to her notebook to write the first rule, “is non-negotiable.”

“Tsk.” Bakugo sighed.

_Why does he sound so disappointed about not kissing me?_

“Fine,” he pushed himself off of the picnic bench and dug is hands into his pockets to rub the nitroglycerin sweat from his palms. “But what are we gonna do? People will get fuckin’ suspicious if I’m not allowed to touch you!”

Ochako hummed, “You do have a point,” she pondered, tapping her pencil to her chin. “How about... I let you put your hand in my back pocket?”

“Hand in your back pocket?”

“Mhm.”

“What the fuck is that about? I can’t give you a kiss but I can touch your ass?”

Ochako rolled her eyes, “Sixteen Candles? The movie? It’s the opening image- it’s a couples thing.”

Bakugo’s face contorted with confusion.

“Maybe in the 70’s.”

“Sixteen Candles was the 80’s. John Hughes?”

Bakugo shrugged. “Nothin’?”

“Nuh huh.”

“Okay! Two more rules, YOU have to watch Sixteen Candles with me, because it’s a classic,”

“Ughh...” Bakugo groaned at the thought of a chick flick movie night, “How am I supposed to do that at school when you have to wear skirts most of the time?”

“Hmm, I guess, you can put your hand around my waist, or over my shoulders.”

“Fine,” The blond huffed.

“Rule number 2, we can never tell anyone this relationship is fake, because it would be way too humiliating for the both of us to explain.” She looked up to him from where she was sitting.

“Duh,” Bakugo scoffed, “first rule of Fight Club.”

“Huh?”

Bakugo pretended to be surprised, “Are you shittin’ me?! You’re talking about classics and you’ve never seen Fight Club?”

Ochako pursed her lips out and shook her head. Bakugo came up from behind her. He wrapped his arms around her

to steal the pencil from her hand, adding a movie to the list, “Double feature movie night then, after we watch the ‘Candles’ movie, we are watching Fight Club!”

Ochako giggled gently in his ear, his hand wrapped around her waist as he leaned over her back, and Bakugo’s breath caught in his throat. He tipped over sideways and flopped back down onto the bench beside her, his thigh touching hers.

“Anything else to add to the list?” Ochako inquired, her eyes looking up to meet his.

Bakugo cleared his throat, “Yeah, uh... you’ve gotta call me Katsuki,” he smiled shyly at her, and she didn’t miss how his face turned slightly pink. “Otherwise people won’t believe it for a second if you go around calling me ‘Bakugo,’”

“True,” nodding in agreement, “but then you have to stop calling me ‘Cheeks!’” She poked him in the chest.

“What?! No way!” He pretended to be pushed back by the strength of her poke. “I like ‘Cheeks.’”

Ochako rolled her eyes, “I don’t even understand why you call me that,”

Bakugo lifted his hand to her face, wiping a stray hair behind her ear, “Because your cheeks turned bright red after I kissed you for spin-the-bottle,” he said in a low, and gentle voice, gliding his knuckles across her cheek.

Ochako’s heart seemed to beat in her chest so fast that the rhythm just stopped entirely, as did the breath from her lungs. Bakugo gave her cheeks a gentle squeeze between his fingers. “And they’re just so round! And squishy,” they both laughed off the intense moment.

“I’ve always wanted to do that,” he murmured.

Again, just like during the game of spin the bottle, Ochako’s cheeks turned tomato red, but this time she didn’t feel the twinge of guilt for kissing someone else’s boyfriend, she felt warm and wholesome by the gentle way he interacted with her.

“I’m not gonna stop calling you ‘Cheeks’” Bakugo cleared his throat again, as if it was swelling on his ability to speak. “But maybe I can switch it up a bit. How about ‘Round Face’?”

Ochako’s nose wrinkled in disgust, “Absolutely not!” She snorted, “Can’t you just call me ‘Ochako’ like everyone else?”

“Only when I’m mad at you,” He quipped back at her, “How about ‘angel face’?”

The redness came back to her cheeks tenfold.

“I... I suppose that a pet name is a good way to convince people.”

Bakugo smirked at her while she wrote down the additions to the contract.

“You’ve also got to come to all my games, and parties! Maybe wear a cute little number to cheer for me in,” he winked at her but was met with a slap to the chest.

“Fine, I’ll come to your games,” she wrote on the contract, “This is beginning to feel a little one-sided, I seem to be contracted to put more effort in.”

“Okay, well...” His eyebrows furrowed together tightly, and in a low voice theorized, “I could... write you notes, everyday.” Now a blush covered his face, and he attempted to use his hand to wipe his nose to cover it from her view.

“You’d do that?” Ochako’s bright brown eyes focused on his, and he had to remind himself of said contract before he fell in too deep to soon.

“Yeah, Cam- she was always buggin’ me to do that shit. So if I do it for you it will drive her fuckin’ crazy.”

“How romantic,” the brunette sarcastically quipped at him.

“I could also drive you to school- since you almost hit me with your car,” he poked at her side and she swatted his hand away with a squeak. “I don’t know how safe it is for you to be driving around with Mina,”

Ochako glared at him but agreed, she hated driving anyway.

“BUT,” Bakugo stole the notebook and pen from her hand and wrote in big, bold, messy letters, ‘SKI TRIP’ and Ochako’s jaw hung slack, “You have to come to the school ski trip with me.”

The U.A. high ski trip was infamous for being the location where more students lost their virginity than Senior Week and Prom, combined! I have never been. Obviously.

“Um...” Ochako calculated quickly in her head, “that’s like, three months away from now. Do you really think we’re still gonna be doing this by that time?”

Bakugo shrugged his shoulders, “Let’s call it a contingency,” Ochako raised her brows in confusion, “Look- no one in their right mind is gonna let their boyfriend go on that trip without them, therefore, if we are still doing ‘this’ by the time comes around... you have to go with me.” He smirked and dropped the pencil and note book back in front of her.

_I am CERTAIN that by the time the ski trip comes around, Katsuki Bakugo and I will be ancient history, and that is the only reason that I say,_

“Okay. Deal.”

Names and dates were signed on the paper contract, and a handshake was made to seal the deal. Bakugo and Ochako were now in an contract-binding fake relationship until which Camie decided that she wanted him back.


	6. October III

“I HATE taking the bus ‘Chako!” Mina groaned as she rocked back on her heels and pulled at her backpack straps as Ochako locked the door behind her.

“Then why don’t you have your boyfriend Kirishima drive you?” The older sister teased with a smile.

“You know perfectly well that Eijiro doesn’t have his license yet,” Mina pouted. “Why can’t you just be Plus Ultra and drive the car?!?”

“Actually,” Ochako started to reply, getting interrupted by blaring music as they walked down the staircase and Bakugo’s grey Jeep pulled up to the driveway.

He turned his radio down and stood up outside his door and called over the roof, “Oi! You two fuckin’ ready yet?”

A smirk crossed Ochako’s face when she saw Mina's pink mouth hit the ground in surprise. She had heard rumors around the school of what happened on the lacrosse field, but hadn’t had time to sit down with her sister and squeeze the details out of her.

“Hell yes! She said jumping in excitement with one hand in the air.

Ochako hoisted her short self up with the interior handle and flopped into the leather seat with a smile, she was thankful it was casual wear day and she was able to sport a pair of jeans and didn’t have to have her exposed thighs against the leather. “Morning, Baku-“ stopping to correct herself, “Katsuki,” she smiled warmly at the blond in the drivers seat. He leaned in closer to her and presented her with a cup of coffee, her eyes light up brightly.

“Hey! Where’s mine?!” Mina crooned from the backseat while taking a nibble from the strawberry mochi she had pulled from her backpack.

“I dunno, ask Shitty-Hair. What the fuck are you eating?”

"Ochako's favorite mochi," Mina replied, handing the pair a piece each. She half smiled while chewing her bite when she inquired, "So, why are you picking my sister up from school, BK?"

Bakugo smirked and bit into the mochi and chewed before answering Mina’s interrogation, “I’m her boyfriend now,” Ochako choked on her bite of mochi at Bakugo’s declaration of their status.

Fake boyfriend.

...

Ochako walked through the door that Bakugo held open for her. He slid close beside her after she walked through, and he slipped his hand into her back pocket while glancing down at her for a reaction. Ochako stood up a little straight and subconsciously popped her ass out at his touch. Bakugo let his thumb hang out of the top of her back pocket, and rubbed gentle circles against the material. He guided her towards the cafeteria where the largest crowd of people, and Camie, would be.

I’m so used to being invisible, but now, people are looking at me, and talking about how Katsuki Bakugo’s hand is practically squeezing my ass.

Centered in the room, eyes from every corner watched the couple, and Ochako was breathing heavily under the weight of stares. Bakugo snapped her back to reality as he yanked on the side of her pocket, causing her to spin around into his arms.

Ochako’s hands fell on his chest to balance herself, thankful that casual clothing day meant less layers shielding Bakugo’s chest from her touch. They both giggled from the sudden motion. His pectoral muscles flexed under her finger tips and he pulled a small, folded paper from his own back pocket, “This,” Bakugo could see Camie stare him down out of the corner of his eye, but he stayed focused intently on Ochako “is for you,” he placed the note in her small hands gently.

Leaning in close enough to her ear that the movement could be mistaken for a kiss, “Good job, ‘Cheeks’,” he patted her “back pocket” firmly. He stood tall again, and ran his knuckles over her jaw bone “Tsk, I mean ‘Angel face,’” and smirked before he turned and headed in the direction of the gym, leaving a blushing Ochako to walk back through the crowd of curious eyes.

Heading towards the library to study as quickly as her short legs could carry her, she finally walked out of the cafeteria doors when she was suddenly yanked into an empty class room and met with black eyes and pink hair.

“Ochako Uraraka. What the fuck girl?!” Her sister squealed in absolutely excitement and utter confusion, “When K.B said that you were his girlfriend now I thought ‘uh sure okay, that won’t extent to more than hand holding and rides to school,’ but he just groped you in front of the whole damn school!”

Mina was throughly confused, surprised, and excited by the actions of her prudish sister’s new boyfriend, and the fact that Ochako had let him.

“Mina- he did not grope me, he just had his hand in my pocket.... like Sixteen candles.”

“Oh gods, you and your rom-coms setting your romance standards, poor Bakugo has no idea the bar set by Hollywood, does he?” She rolled her yellow pupils. “Did Momo freak about your new b.f?!” Mina’s pink skin practically glowed in the dark with excitement.

Ochako groaned and rubbed the bridge of her nose with her fingertips, “Actually, I’ve been, kinda avoiding her calls...”

Mina crossed her arms over her chest and popped her hip out while scolding her older sister with her eyes.

“TODAY, ‘Chako. Or she will kill us BOTH. You for not telling her, and me for keeping it a secret.”

...

That night, Ochako sat on her bed with her laptop, sweating anxiously as she waited for her sister to call her from Scotland.

What the hell am I supposed to say to her?! “Hey Momo, how’s being a hero in Scotland? So, listen, did I tell you about my fake boyfriend? No?.... oh yeah it’s Katsuki Bakugo. How did it start? See, that’s such a funny story- because it was definitely not because I was trying to convince your ex-boyfriend that I wasn’t in love with him. That’s for sure.... ah, shit...

The laptop in front of her rang and she almost thought about letting it continue until it stopped on its own, but Mina passed by her door and glared at her, so she accepted the call.

“Oh my gosh, Ochako!! You haven’t answered any of my calls since I left home. What is going on? Something has to be happening- tell me everything.” Momo talked with her hands when she was upset, flinging them around, grabbing her face, and swiping them past one another. Ochako couldn’t help but sit there and awkwardly half-smile at the camera.

“Well...” her palms were sweating so heavily she could rival Bakugo's nitroglycerin sweat quirk. The thought of confessing the letters, the avoidance of Momo’s ex, and the fake dating, Ochako felt as nauseated as she did when she used her over used her own quirk.

“I’m just getting ready to make cupcakes for the UA bake sale!” She chuckled awkwardly.

Momo’s eyebrows furrowed, disappointed that was all that was going on in her sisters life that would cause her to be too busy to call or text her.

“Cupcakes?” The older sister sighed, “it’s much easier to make brownies. Especially with your baking skills. And that way you would still have time to talk to me.”

Ochako’s emotions went from nervous to angry at her sisters advice- like she couldn’t handle a few dozen cupcakes.

“Well, I already bought all of the ingredients for cupcakes, and um- you’re not really here to tell me I can’t, so.”

Momo’s head rocked back in surprise, “Oh... okay, well- make cupcakes, I’m sure they’ll be great.” She smiled curtly before looking down from her laptop camera, “So, have you seen Todoroki at all lately?”

Fuck.

“Hmm? What? No. Why would I be seeing Todoroki?”

“Well, because he’s our neighbor, and your friend- at least I hope he’s still your friend after what happened between him and I... Is... is everything okay with you?”

Ochako’s lips turned into an exaggerated frown, and she shook her head before forcefully laughing, “No, you know, sorry, I am just SO excited to get to these cupcakes,” Ochako’s hand reached for the top of her laptop, “So, actually, I think I’m gonna go and do that- but it was so good to see you, Mo’,”

“Wha- wait, Ochako! Hold on,”

“Okay, byeeee!!” The younger sister waved enthusiastically and shut the laptop as fast as she could, and collapsed back onto her bed with a frustrated sigh.

She really didn't know how she was supposed to keep this a secret from everyone.


End file.
